The Foreshadowing
by Vividly'xD
Summary: Shadowhunter Clarissa Fray, and her mom move to Idris. She attends a supernatural school, and meets a certain blonde-haired, golden-eyed boy.  Can she escape her ghastly past, or will it come back to haunt her? Is love and hate really the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

I finally got done bringing in all of the boxes from the delivery truck into our new house. Me and my mom had just moved to Idris from Brooklyn, New York. After 9 dreadful years of living in Idris when I was a kid, we were back. There were so many memories in Idris I remembered that I'd love to forget. I sighed. Well, its not like I'm going to miss anything in the mundane world. I still remember Idris, in and out, even though I'd been gone for nearly 8 years.

It was already dark outside after we finished carrying the boxes inside; 9:00PM. I went back into our new house, and went upstairs to my new room. I plopped myself onto my bed, and groaned. This was going to be a very long year. Not to mention that I had to go to a supernatural school. I'd be in senior year. Mom had already registered me in for tomorrow. I'd be a senior. Gaah. My thoughts rambled on, and next thing I realized, I fell into a deep sleep.

I groggily woke up while rubbing my eyes. It was 11:56PM. I tried going back to sleep, but I was restless. Too many things crowded my mind until I knew it was nearly impossible to find quiet peace. I decided I might as well try hunting for demons. It always helped me calm down, and I loved the feel of kicking demon ass. I'd heard before when I was a kid that there were quite an amount of demons lurking by in Idris. I couldn't resist the temptation.

I went into my bathroom and changed into my shadow-hunter gear. My uniform was pitch black, and hugged my curves. I slipped on my matching black boots, and slid my sheath blade in my side pocket. I inspected myself in the mirror; a seventeen-year old girl stared back at me. I had curly, fiery-red hair, and emerald eyes. I never really did consider myself ugly or pretty. Overall, my appearance could be considered "beautiful" to other people, but to me, not so much.

I pulled my hair back, and returned to my bedroom. I eased out of my room, not making a trace of sound. I carefully headed downstairs, making sure that my mom wasn't still awake, then headed outside. It was somewhat chilly out, and nearly pitch-black.

Like me, mom was a shadow-hunter, too. She was pretty well-advanced, but never showed it out in public. She rarely went on demon-hunting missions, unlike me. I was very well trained, considering that half of my life I had the oh-so-great opportunity to be living in the same household as shadow-hunter, Valentine Morgenstern, as he said so before. Not only did I have the 'privilege' to work with him, but I also had the unfortunate blessing to be blood-related to him. Ugh. The thought made me want to hurl. Blood-related my arse. Valentine was nothing like me; cruel, vicious, evil, and willing to do anything to get what he wants. Me, on the other hand, couldn't kill an ant. Demons didn't count, though. I owned at killing demons. It was my specialty.

If mum found out I usually hunted demons at night instead of being a good girl and staying at home, she'd kill me. Period. End of discussion.

I waved a cab, and gave him directions to the old abandoned hotel on the far edge of town that my mom always told me to stay away from as a kid. Figured I might as well scope the place out, seeing as my mom never let me near the place as a child. I tipped the cab driver, then silently crept out of the taxi. I walked fast and deliberately, making sure I wasn't followed.

I headed behind the abandoned hotel, and investigated the area. It reeked of onions, garbage, and demons. I followed the scent into a forest, and crept silently through the forest, as if I were a ghost. Only a true shadow-hunter could walk as silently and as quickly as I. I finally found a very old-looking building after minutes of searching, older than the abandoned hotel. There were no windows, and the roof stretched up far enough I had to crane my head. I knew this was where the demons hid out in, just by the smell it radiated. I could tell someone had put an intricate spell on it to block trespassers. I got my stele out, and tested a few spells on it; it didn't work. I got a stick, and poked the building. The stick immediately burst into flames. I screamed, and quickly let go of the stick. I watched as it crumpled into ashes, and gave a low whistle. _Kaayyy, then... Glad it was the stick, and not me._

Still fascinated, I grabbed another stick and threw it at the building. Again, it blew up in flames. I did it again a few more times until I remembered why I was really here: to kill demons. I twirled my stele in my hands for a few minutes, and finally thought up of a spell. The spell on the building unlocked. I got a stick, this time much longer than the other, and poked the building. Nothing happened. I sighed of relief, and smirked.

I surveyed the building, and noticed two passageways into the building. One was a normal, plain door. The other was barely noticeable, for there was a tree hiding it. As I inched closer, I saw the latter had a spell on it. _Clever_, I thought to myself, _But not clever enough. _I unlocked the spell easily, and quietly went inside. I shut the door, and put the spell back on it, making it seem like no one had trespassed into their territory. There were 3 corridors, 2 of them probably made for as a trap. I shrugged, then chose the corridor on the left.

I made it about 5 steps before knives sprung out at me from the sides of the walls. I figured there was bound to be a trap in here somewhere. I swiftly dodged each knife, thanking Valentine for the first time ever for teaching me how to defend myself. For good measure, I caught one of the knives in mid-air, and decided to keep it for later use. It didn't look too old, but it wasn't exactly what you'd call "new".

I continued on, figuring the trap had probably been set up because there was something the demons hadn't wanted people to see. I made sure not to touch the walls, and I never stayed in one spot too long.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably no less than 10 minutes, I reached 2 more doors. One was a plain, white door, and the other was a door that dared for you to enter. I chose the latter. I mean, who could stand not going inside? I couldn't, for sure. Danger called to me like a drug; always addicting, and never disappointing, never mind the part where you could possibly die from it.

I opened the door, and sauntered in. Nothing happened. I paced a few steps around the room. Still nothing. Just as I was about to let my guard down, I heard a snarl from behind me. I quickly swiveled around, and saw two demons spring out at me from behind. One had grabbed me by the arm, the other clawing at my shadow-hunting gear. I stumbled at getting my sheath blade out, then swung at the demon forcefully. Apparently, I my aim was off, because it plunged straight into his eye, and he hissed in agony. I had to bite back the laugh as he blindly flailed his arms around, bumping into the walls around him. I tried to stab him again, and luckily, it went straight through his heart. He slowly began to disintegrate. He hissed at me, making me catch a big whiff of his breath.

"Ugh. What have you been eating?" I said, not expecting a real answer, "Someone needs a breath mint…" I muttered, as he collapsed onto the ground, still trying to claw its way to me, gasping in pain. He puked up unnaturally purple blood, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

_Ew_, I thought to myself, _I never did get used to seeing them die that painful little death of theirs… Never will, either_. So what if I'd killed more than a 100 demons so far, it never did change the fact that they die looking disgustingly creepy.

I was so caught up in the moment, I hadn't realized that there was still another demon in the room. It jumped onto me, landing on my back, and tried to bite my neck. I flung him off my back, and grabbed the knife that was still stuck the other demon's dead body, and took it out. I threw the knife right through the demon's heart as it tried to advance on me.

He hissed in pain, "This isn't over yet, Shadow-hunter girl," He growled in pain.

"Maybe not yet for me, But for you it's over," I said, while watching as it dissolved into a purple puddle of revolting blood. I sidestepped the disgusting mess they left behind.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to clean after yourselves?" I asked skeptically, eyeing the mess of blood on the ground, "Apparently not," I murmured, then continued forward.

I reached the end of the corridor, which led to two more doorways. I groaned. I was seriously getting tired of this. I went for the door on the right, and opened it cautiously, expecting something to come at me.

Seconds later, I was ambushed by a heavy force, which made me trip a few steps. I screamed by surprise, my voice echoing through the hall. I clawed for my knife, but soon realized that I'd left it with the demon. Damn. Guess I'd have to face this one by myself.

I slashed around in its iron grip, then finally gave up, and kicked it. Surprised and caught off guard, the opponent grunted and stumbled a few steps into the dim lighting. I had a better look at it, and realized it was a person. A guy, to be precise. Judging by his all-black outfit, he was a shadow-hunter. I could tell just at first glance that he was handsome, and had blonde hair.

He recovered from my attack, and quick as lightning, he pounced on me. I punched him, aiming for the stomach, but he dodged, and used his elbow to nudge me hard in the ribs. The air whooshed out of me for several seconds.

In one swift motion, I grabbed his arm, ready to tackle him to the ground, but he was too fast for me. He used his arm to push me to the ground, and he straddled me. I looked up at him, and saw a grin plastered on his face.

"I rather like this position, do you not?" He asked questioningly.

I couldn't process anything at the moment. I was more amazed at how experienced this shadow-hunter boy was. _He might even be as good as me_, I thought to myself. I shook the thought away. I was trained by the best shadow-hunter in the world. I shall not think so lowly of myself.

I gasped for air. "Get. Off. Of. Me," I said, teeth gritted together, as I stared up at him. Although I couldn't see his face clearly, but I could tell he was smiling.

"And what if I say no?" He said. "Are you going to tell daddy to beat me up for you?" He said mockingly, like I was a little child. I scowled at him. I already could tell this dude was going to be on my hate list, maybe even right next to Valentine.

In one swift movement, I used my knee to kick him. He let go for a moment, just enough time so that I could have the upper-hand. Now I was the one on top, straddling him. The smirk on his face was wiped off, and a slightly shocked expression replaced it. My elbow pushed at his ribs, keeping him to the ground.

"No, I don't need daddy to beat you up. I can just do it myself," I replied innocently, as sweetly as possible. I put on one of my winning smirks.

He gave a low chuckle. "Fiesty, much? And what makes you think you can beat me?" He questioned me.

I thought about it for a moment. "I was taught by the best, and I certainly have had much more practice than you," I commented.

"Is that so?" He said contemplatively, in thought. I hadn't realized that I had loosened my grip until he shifted positions so that I was cradled in his arms, bridal style. He stood up with me still in his arms. I squeaked in surprise.

The effect flabbergasted me. _Who in their right mind would do such a move as this?_ I thought to myself.

He looked down at me, and laughed as I squirmed in his grasp. Finally, he let go. I landed on my feet like a cat, then turned to face him. I advanced on him slowly, almost predatorily. He grinned in response.

I swirled, jumped in the air, and kicked him in the chest. He faltered, then winced in pain.

"You're not that bad," He said gruffly, still recovering. I grimaced at his comment.

Before I knew it, he came up behind me, and had me in a headlock. "But you're not the best either," He murmured in my ear. I shivered at his closeness. _I will not be weak,_ I told myself.

It took some time, but I finally managed to escape his headlock. I backed away a few steps from him, my eyes still locked onto his. I was poised, ready for him to attack. We were both circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I raised one of my eyebrows back at him, challengingly. He raised his other eyebrow back at me. I inwardly cursed my eyebrows for physically not being able to raise both of my eyebrows. I never did get how people did that…

Apparently he knew I couldn't do the eyebrow thing back at him, and smirked. _It was stupid, anyways,_ I told myself, yet I secretly knew I despised him for it.

"Ladies first," He said politely, while gesturing for me to take the first hit.

"How do you know if I'm a lady?" I asked, not willing to back down without a fight.

He eyed my chest. " S' pretty obvious, is it not?" He replied with a grim look on his face. That's when I made my move. I tried for his leg, but he dodged just before I made contact with his shin. He smirked at me,

"Gonna have to do better than that, love," I wasn't going to admit to defeat, not from him. He was too arrogant, cocky… full of himself.

I tried again, this time targeting to kick his head with my foot. Unfortunately, his hand caught my foot in mid-swing, resulting in a very uncomfortable position on my part.

I started to get ticked. I forced my foot out of his grasp, and aimed where all men were weak at: his penis.

His eyes widened, clearly shocked, and a grunted, the pain clearly etched onto his face. He fell to his knees. I grimaced, then winked at him.

"Didn't know I could do that, did'ya hun?" I said mockingly, in the same tone as he used a few minutes ago. I looked at him.

Figuring that it was pretty late, and that I had school tomorrow, I thought of an excuse to leave.

"As much as I've had fun with our little pity-fight, I really should be going," I said, while inspecting my fingers for any broken nails, uncaringly. "Things to do. Places to be," I said. Ha! That was a lie. The only place I intended on going to was home. I didn't have my blade with me anymore, so there was no use in trying to kill a demon without one. I mean, sure I could beat them up myself, but a demon doesn't die until a knife is plunged through its heart…. Or where the heart should be at.

I blew him a mocking air-kiss. "Be good while I'm gone, k?" I said, "Try not to have too much fun without me,"I gave him a wink before leaving the blonde-haired Shadow-hunter boy. It took a few attempts, but I finally found my way out safely. I breathed a sigh of relief, then got my stele out. I reversed the spell I put on it before, then exited out of the old abandoned building.

I walked back through the forest, and called a cab. I gave him my address, and climbed into the taxi. The ride home was restless. I crept back into my house, and back into my room. I changed into a pair of boy-shorts, and an over-sized T-shirt. I tucked myself into bed.

Throughout the night, my mind wandered back to that mysterious blonde shadow-hunter boy. He was immensely trained, not like most shadow-hunters I'd trained with. My mind rambled on until I fell asleep into a deep sleep.

**Like?Hate? I appreciate reviews very much _ I'll give you a cookie if you do? (: Haha. (; The characters and plot go to Cassandra Clare, she created all of these lovelies; Although the events , ideas , and lines I made up for this fanfiction. Please do not copy. (: Thanks. **

**I plan to make this fanfiction with a real plot, and not just a fanficc where the girl meets boy, they magically fall in love, and the end. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**P.S. TO TINA1028: YOU SUCK BALLS, K? AND I DID NOT RAPE YOU. I KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAYS. I lovee you, Mafther. Viviii .**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary. CLARY. Wake up," Mom said repeatedly, while shaking me. I groaned, then turned my back to face her, trying to ignore her constant yelling. I pulled my blanket over my head, shielding the blinding light.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. You will get up this instant or you will not be able to leave this house for the next 2 months," She said sternly.

I sighed. She was going back to the threats now, eh? I opened one of my eyelids, and stared at my mom.

Groggily, I said, "Fine by me. 'Least I won't have to go to school," I raised my eyebrow at her. My memory trailed back to when I was a kid, still living in Idris.

After Valentine had started to gather shadow-hunters to rebel against the Circle, everyone tried their best to stay away from me. No kids my age played with me, and every day teachers looked at me with disgust. They all knew about the various, cruel deeds Valentine had done, so they left me out of the picture. Who was I to blame? It's not like I got to choose the father of my dreams. Valentine was a cruel man. He tortured me, and expected the best of me, no less. He was strict and merciless. He'd hit me repeatedly when I didn't do something right, which left bruises afterwards. Mom would stick up for me, but Valentine didn't care. I often doubt why mom even married him. He probably forced her. That's when me and mom decided to move to New York. To get away from Valentine, and to start a new beginning.

"Too bad, you're going whether you like it or not," She replied, interrupting my thoughts. Then she grabbed my blanket, and yanked it off of me forcefully, flipping me on my stomach. "Do I really need to give you another speech about the importance of education?" She asked me, knowing I would give in. I groaned. I'd already had about 15 of those speeches before.

Annoyed, I threw my pillow at her face. "Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm emotionally depressed and need some time to redirect the negative thoughts that are invading my mind_?_" I groaned while pouting, my thoughts still trailing back to when I was younger. So what if I was being dramatic. I didn't even think what I just said made sense, but I didn't care.

"I already talked to the principal. He addressed the students to treat you no differently than the rest of the other students," She continued, ignoring my previous behavior. I groaned. That would make going school even worse. A living nightmare. Not to mention the fact that I was starting this supernatural school in the middle of January.

"Be ready in 15," She called out to me, as she departed the room.

I slowly sat up from bed, and a sharp pain sprung out through my body. It was a new feeling, usually all of the ones I fought never did any real damage to me. I vaguely remembered the fight from yesterday.

I sighed, then slowly inched my way to my bathroom. I rubbed my eyes, then looked into the mirror. I had major bed-head hair. Not a big surprise. I decided to take a hot shower, ignoring my mother's comment on being done in 15.

I striped my clothes, then stepped into the shower. The hot, steamy water felt good on my somewhat bruised body. I had 3 bruises, one on my knee, and 2 on my arms. I sighed. I let myself drown into the steamy water, then grabbed a towel, and dried myself off. I wrapped myself in the towel, then exited the bathroom. I got my stele out and did an _iratze _spell on my bruises to heal it. It worked, but a few marks were still left.

The only decent clothes I found were a pair of denim shorts, and a black tank top. Most of my other clothes were still packed in boxes. I shrugged, and slipped on the outfit. I put on my worn-out black converses. I got my emerald necklace off of my table. I picked it up, and leveled it with my eye, inspecting it. It was a very old necklace. Very delicate. Very intricate. I remember being given it one day. I'm not sure by who, though. I'd always worn it every day since I got it. There was something about it that pulled me to it, like my other half. I quickly slipped it back on, then I stuffed some paper, a notebook, and a pen and a pencil in my handbag, then went downstairs.

I noticed that mom was already at the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mum, I think I can walk myself to school…" I said slowly.

"You're already 10 minutes late. I'm going to have to zap you a portal to school," She replied.

"I could've zapped my own portal…" I responded.

"Yes, Clarissa. I know that. But I also know that you might zap yourself elsewhere and skip school. Correct me if I am mistaken," She asked, eyebrow raised. She knew I couldn't say anything about that, considering that before when I was a kid I skipped school to get out of turning in some research paper.

I mumbled something incoherently, saying something about untrustworthy mothers, but didn't say anything else to object her statement.

She got her stele out, and began to mumble a spell. After a few moments, I saw a portal begin to form. I sighed, and got in it.

The next thing I knew, I was in the main office. I looked around. It was a medium sized room, and most of the people working here looked snobby and stuck-up. As soon as they noticed me, their eyes widened in recognition and fear. I didn't pay any attention to them. I put on an emotionless mask, as if I didn't care about what they thought. And I didn't. I'd spent much time already dealing with situations like this. It was better to ignore, than to comment. I inspected my fingernails uncaring, getting slightly annoyed.

Finally, a man who I assumed was the Principal, addressed me, "Hello, Ms. Morgenstern," He said, slightly hesitantly. He quickly gave me my schedule, and said, "Follow me," He directed me to my locker, then to my 1st period class: Spells- Room A275 with Ms. Smith, then he left me. I sighed, then opened the door to the classroom.

All eyes were on me. A few eyes widened in recognition. I heard a few murmurs in the back of the classroom, and even heard one say_, I heard she's the new girl; Valentine's daughter. She must have the devil within her,_ to some other kid, who laughed.

I looked in the direction of whomever said such a thing, and raised an eyebrow, testily. They immediately shut up. I gave a smirk. I quickly took a scan of the room. I recognized some of them from my childhood, most of them I remember making fun of me. I knew they were too scared to make fun of me now. I inwardly smiled about the thought of having some "fun" with the students this year to pay back from when I was a child.

"Ms. Morgenstern," The teacher said in a polite manor, "You're late," She said. I glanced at her. She was probably 45 years old. She had dark brown hair, and her face had a somewhat beautiful feature to it, yet not quite like the up-tight people I was used to seeing as a child. I concluded that I might like her, she looked like a nice enough teacher that I could deal with. Testing her reaction, I said,

"My apologies. I was too busy murdering innocent mundanes and torturing their loved ones. I must have forgotten the time. Forgive me, Miss... Smith ,was it?," I said innocently, glancing at the pair who was just mocking me not 2 minutes ago. Their expression? It was priceless. Others in the classroom had an equally horrified expression plastered onto their faces, gasps and murmurs arose from the students. I inwardly congratulated myself. This was going to be easier than I thought.

I even saw the _teacher_ have a slight smirk on her face. That's when I knew I'd like this teacher.

I heard a chuckle in the middle of the classroom from a student. Interested in this one student that thought my comment was funny, I directed my gaze to where I heard the chuckle. I saw a blonde-haired boy with golden eyes smirking at me. I gave him a once-over. He was gorgeous. He looked like a bad-boy fallen angel. I pegged him as the cocky and arrogant type, just by glancing at him. He was slouched in his seat carelessly, but he still looked, sad to say, pretty fugging hot. His eyes.. I couldn't stop looking at them; I was entranced by them. They were bright gold; the most unique eyes I'd ever seen. I finally took my eyes off of his, and inspected his body. I noticed he had lots of defined muscles to show off. He wore a black fitted t-shirt, and low-rise jeans. My heart rate increased dramatically. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. He raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away, knowing I was probably blushing.

"Such a freak," Someone, a girl I suspected, called out with a disgusted attitude. She didn't even try to be conspicuous about it. I turned into the direction of this girl and switched my focus on her, slightly amused if not a little aggravated by her. She had blonde hair with dark brown highlights, and milk-chocolate eyes. She looked like a barbie doll; too fake to be real. I could even tell at first glance she was the school slut. She had a low-cut blue halter top that showed way too much cleavage. She had way too much makeup on, probably trying to cover up the ugly within her. Her face was contorted in a disgusted expression. A few students snickered at her response. I assumed it was her whore gang.

"I may be a freak, but at least I'm not a walking barbie doll." I replied back to her, then after a moment's pause, added, "Oh, wait. I forgot. A barbie doll isn't a slutty whore like you are," I said, mimicking her attitudey tone. I knew it wasn't a good impression on my first day here, but I couldn't help myself. It was too tempting an offer to give up, plus I hadn't had much fun like this in days.

She gave me a gasp. "What did you say to me, bitch?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. This was the type of attitude I got annoyed by. The type of girls who think they're all that, the snotty, stuck-up ones, who gets everything they want. It was quite interesting to see them cause drama, might I say. And I was happy to play along with them. I couldn't help myself before I said,

"Oh, you need a repeat? Or you just can't get those words through that thick skull of yours?" I asked innocently, while batting my eyelashes in a mocking way. I gave her a slight smirk.

Her jaw dropped. Her too-confident expression was replaced by complete, utter shock. In the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde-haired kid smirk. I looked at him more clearly, and realized he was staring at me. He seemed amused, and somewhat impressed and interested by me. I stared right back at him.

I was brought back to reality when the teacher abruptedly said,

"Enough, Ms. Morgenstern. I suggest you take this class seriously and stop playing games. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression at Claves Highschool on your first day, now would you?," She asked me.

I figured she was right. Mother wouldn't be pleased if I got suspended on the first day. Plus it wouldn't be good to make too many enemies on my first day here, it would be better to save the fun for later.

I put on a lazy grin, then gave her a soldier salute. "Yes, Ma'am." I said seriously. In the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde-haired boy smirk again.

I gave the teacher my schedule. She inspected it, gave me back my schedule, then said, "Take a seat in an empty spot, Ms. Morgenstern," I looked around the classroom, and noticed there was only one seat left, in front of the blonde-haired boy.

I sighed, dragged my feet to my destination, and plopped down in my seat, but not before I saw the golden-eyed boy staring at me with interest.

Throughout the whole class period, I could feel the blonde-haired boy staring at me, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. I tried to concentrate on today's lesson about how to make a proper healing rune. I zoned out about halfway through the lesson, mainly because I already knew these things, but I still couldn't get the blonde-haired boy out of my mind.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling my escape. I sighed of relief, hitched my handbag on my shoulder, and left the classroom, vaguely aware of a certain pair of golden eyes on me as I made my way out.

My next two periods, English III and Calculus, were dull. As expected, the moment I walked in the door, other students stared at me, wide-eyed. Unfortunately, I didn't make any smart-ass remarks. I wasn't in the mood. As the day went on, I started getting more and more restless.

Luckily, I didn't have that blonde-haired boy in my 2nd and 3rd period classes. Class passed by in a blur. I didn't pay much attention, and was grateful when the 3rd period bell rang, an indication to go to 4th period. 4th period was Training. I smiled to myself, _Now this is a class I'm actually looking forward to_, I thought to myself.

As I entered the Training Room, I noticed it looked almost like a Gym. Minus the basketball hoops. Plus it was 4x as large as a gym. There was a stage in the front of the room. It looked more like the size of a house, except there was just one big room instead of separate ones. There were bright lights, many of them. The ceiling extended for what seemed like miles.

The second thing I noticed was that I was late… again. Resulting in everyone's eyes on me, staring at me. Some with interest, some with fear. Again, murmurs and whispers arose in the room. I recognized some of the students from my other classes I had earlier.

I barely acknowledged the stares as I made my way through the crowd, and onto the stage where the Trainer was, everyone's eyes still on me, following me up to the stage. _Geez_, I thought to myself, _Its like if they take their eyes off of me they're going to die or something.. _I handed the Coach my schedule. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Morgenstern," He said skeptically, while regarding my schedule. "You're late," Like I haven't heard _those_ words before.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" I said sarcastically. "I thought I was actually quite early, what say you?" I asked him, giving him a sideways glance. A few snickers rang out from the crowd of students. I heard a few wolf whistles from the male population, and heard someone murmur _'Valentine's daughter or not, she's pretty hot…" _to some other kid.

"Haha. Real funny. We got another smart ass, eh?" He said, examining me. I gave him a small smile.

He handed me back my schedule. "You have experience in fighting, yes?"

"Yes, sir," I replied in monotone.

"Are you any good at fighting?" He asked testily, eyeing me up and down. I could tell he judged me as average, considering I was about 5'4, and fairly skinny with a somewhat pretty face. A lot of people thought I was a low-class fighter, judging on my appearance. Then they ate up their words once they found out I was Valentine's daughter. Either that, or once I beat their asses up.

"Considering I've been trained by Valentine for half of my life, I'd say I can fight fairly well," I replied, under-exaggerating. I could probably beat almost every one of the students in here. Not trying to brag or anything, its just fair to guess that, considering I even beat one of Valentine's guards once when I was a younger in hand-to-hand combat.

"Yeah, I thought so." He replied, "Wayland, you're up," He signaled to someone in the crowd. Murmurs broke throughout the crowd.

'_Wayland?_ _He's going to dust her' _

I scoffed. Coach wanted me to fight someone? How… Interesting..

A boy stepped up to the stage. He had lots of muscles to show off, but not too much to make him look like he was on steroids. As he came closer to me, my eyes widened in recognition. It was the blonde-haired boy that I saw in 1st period. He came face to face with me, eyes lingering on me.

My suspicions were right; I could tell by how he walked that he was very arrogant, and judging from all of the murmurs from the female population of the crowd, he was also very popular. A player, maybe.

He caught me looking at him, and smirked. "Yes, Coach?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine. I stared right back at him.

"You up for a match, Jace?" He asked, indicating to me. The kid who I know knew as Jace raised an eyebrow at Coach.

"Her?" He asked skeptically, while inspecting me again from head to toe.

"Too scared you're gonna get beat by a girl?" I challenged him in a mocking tone, while my eyes never wavered on his. I heard some _Oooh's_ from the crowd of students. Coach looked at me with approval.

Jace had a slight smirk on his face. "Nahh…. I just don't want you to go home crying to mommy on your first day at Claves Highschool**.**

More _Oooh's_ erupted from the crowd. "Doubt that'll ever happen," I replied, nonchalantly.

"You two gonna fight? Or are you guys just going to throw pity insults back and forth at each other?" Coach said to us. I gave a quick glance at Coach, then smiled,

"I'm in. That is, unless if Wayland here can't handle getting beat by a girl," I replied.

Jace scoffed at me.

"Get into your battling positions, Morgenstern and Wayland," Coach called out to us, while moving off the stage to give us some space.

"Ready? Set... Fight!" He bellowed. Immediately, I started circling Jace. He did the same with me. After a few seconds of hope less circling, Wayland said,

"Too scared to make the first move?" Jace asked, eyes still focused wholly on me.

"I thought it'd be nice to let the loser make the first move. It's called being polite," I countered back at him.

Just then, Jace attacked. It was all a blur. He moved so fast that I couldn't comprehend what was happening until I felt somebody kick my left knee, and I stumbled. I almost hit the ground, but caught myself before I made contact with the floor.

I turned to face him. He gave me a victorious grin. _So that's how he wanted to play it? _I thought to myself.

Just as fast as he, I ran to him, jumped 5 feet high, and kicked him in mid-air. I landed back on my feet swiftly, not missing a step. He gave a grunt, then fell back. He caught himself halfway, landing in a crouched position, still fazed by the attack.

Seeing as this was a perfect time to advance on him again, I tried punching his stomach. He dodged, then hit me on my thigh. Trying to take advantage of his one blow, he tried again, but I caught his arm, and twisted it 90 degrees to the right. He winced, then somehow eased his arm out of my grip, cradling his somewhat injured arm.

He advanced on me, sauntering closer to me. He made for the right, but then quickly switched gears and headed for the left. Momentarily confused, I didn't understand what was happening. He grabbed me by the arm, and slammed me down into the floor.

I grunted. The impact of the force sent echoes through the room. I just laid there. Speechless. Jace bent down, crouching on his knee, and murmured in my ear,

"Sorry that had to happen, Fray," He said to me. I looked up at him. He had a somewhat emotionless mask, except this time held a twinge of something I couldn't exactly place. I looked at him once again, a moment too long than I would've preferred. I quickly hopped up in a flash, regaining my composure. Seeing as I was about to make a move on him, he alerted his gaze on me, but did nothing to get up.

Instead, he lay down on the floor, using his elbows to support him up. He looked up at me with a very.. daring smirk. I had to admit, it suited him very well. A very daring... attractive smirk. That one smirk alone held a promise of danger.

"Come at me, love. Give it your best shot," He said, eyebrow raised. I didn't waste any time. Right after the words left his mouth, I pounced on him like a tiger. Wild, fierce, and untamed. Just as I was about to make contact, he rolled over onto his stomache, dodging the attack by an inch. He hefted himself up by his arms, and stood up. I was still on the ground. _He has very fast reflexes_, I thought to myself. _It seems I cannot hit him most of the times that I try_. I looked up at Jace, an innocent pout written all of my face. I looked at him through my lashes.

He smirked at me. "Nice try, Fray." He said, "You're not so bad, yourself." I scoffed at his response, then got up from off the floor, inspecting if I had any dirt on my clothes.

I had my back to the stage. He sauntered closer to me. He had a mischievous grin on his face. The closer he got, I instinctively took a step back. Since when did it get so hot in here? I gulped. He kept on coming closer, so I instinctively took a step back.

Suddenly, I felt myself fall. The air around me whooshed. I yelped in panic. Gravity pulled me downwards. I shut my eyes, and prepared myself for the fall I knew was coming. But it never did. Just as I was mid-way about to fall, I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me back to the stage. Before I could realize what was happening, I was pinned to the sidewall of the stage.

I gasped. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and was greeted by an amused Jace. He still had me pinned to the wall, his legs flush with mine, his arms pinning my arms to the wall. He smiled at me. This close, I could see how white his teeth were. It seemed like he was perfect, except that he had a small chip in his tooth. I restrained myself from thinking of this... boy.

"That was a close one," He murmured in my ear. I licked my lips unconsciously; completely aware of how close he was to me.

I struggled in his iron grip, not liking the fact that I was so close to him. I couldn't move anywhere… Making even more temptations for me. I looked at the ground, completely interested that there was purple gum sticking on the floor.

Just then, I heard the bell ring. I sighed of relief. At least it meant I didn't officially lose. Jace loosened his grip on me,

"Thought you said you were going to win," He asked me. I looked up at him.

"If I hadn't fell off the stage, I would've won," I replied a little too defensively. He gave me another genuine smile that made my heart melt.

"Don't expect me to catch you the next time you fall," He replied, before walking off the stage, and following the crowd of people rushing to get out of the gym. As soon as he left the stage, a crowd of people surrounded him. The majority of the crowd were girls, probably admirers. The rest were boys, who questioned about the fight and how he almost lost to a girl.

I waited until everyone left, then sighed. I easily hopped off the stage, and headed towards the exit.

"I'm impressed," Coach said. I swiveled around, and saw Coach 4 steps away from me. I'd forgotten he was still here.

"I didn't do my best," I said hesitantly. It was the truth. Normally, I would've dust other fighters in a match. I sighed. Father would be greatly disappointed if he had heard I had lost a match to some… boy. He taught me better than this. I scolded myself.

"I noticed," He replied, then saw my somewhat troubled look, then added, "But Jace is one of our best shadowhunters in Idris. Don't feel too ashamed,"

I nodded absently, then left the room. I was supposed to have lunch next, but I headed outside instead, not feeling hungry. I sat down near a tree, my back resting on it, deep in thought. _How could've I not beaten him? _Living in the mundane world sure has taken its toll. Guess my strengths and abilities need some touching up on.

I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting there, zoning out, until I heard the bell ring. I groaned, picked up my things, and then headed towards fifth period, History- Room C162. I started walking with my schedule in hand, not really knowing where I was going, just going wherever my feet took me to. At this point of day, I was getting too restless. I felt like skipping class. I was an expert at it anyways. I'd done it lots of times in the mundie world. After a few moments of hopeless deciding, I decided not. If I got caught, I'd get in some major trouble at home from mom. I got out my iPod, and switched it on. I put it on shuffle, and stuck my earphones into my ears.

I kept on walking towards the next building, not really paying attention. I turned around to the corner of the building, and bumped into someone.

"Oh. Damn. My bad." I said, then looked up. "Are you okay?" It was a boy with black hair, and glasses. He had a band t-shirt on, and regular jeans. He was about an inch taller than me, but didn't have much muscles. He looked more of the nerdy type. But he still looked cute, boy-ish cute. The whole time, he kept his eyes focused on the floor.

Rubbing the side of his head, he replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that," He said, kind of hesitantly. Finally, he looked me in the eye. His eyes widened partially, but showed no fear. "You're Clarissa? Clarissa Morgenstern?" He asked me, while his head tilted to the side, slightly curious.

I smiled. He was too cute, nerdy cute. Like a little boy. He would definitely be on of my picks as a friend. "Yep. That's me," I replied back to him.

"Oh, Cool. Well, welcome to Clave Highschool," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

He looked at the schedule still in my hand. Then, after a moments' hesitation, said, "Do you need help getting to your classes?" He looked at me nervously, like he didn't know whether or not I would say yes. His eyes kept darting towards the ground, then back up at me. I inwardly smiled, he reminded me of a little boy.

"Yeah. That'd be great," I replied to him with a smile. He took my schedule, then examined it. "We have 6th period together. I'll take you to fifth too, my class is near there," He said, while handing me back my schedule.

"Thanks," I said. Well, at least I could go home to mom saying that I made one, sort-ofish friend at school today. Just like kindergarten.

We talked on the way to my 5th period class, randomly talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I felt like I could be myself around him. I didn't have to hide myself from him. He was just naturally nice, which I liked that about him.

We reached my classroom, and departed our separate ways. "I'll see you in sixth, Clary. It's the room in the next building on the right at the end of the 1st hallway." He called out to me, while walking off to the left.

I went inside my classroom, and sat down in an empty seat at the back. The teacher talked about the important battle in 1773 with vamps and werewolves. Ultimate enemies. Blah blah blah. Agh. I'd learned this when I was 7. Valentine practically taught me everything there was to know about the supernatural history.

I was relieved when the bell rang. I dragged my things to 6th period. I noticed Simon was already there once I came into the classroom. He smiled, then waved me over. I sat down in the seat next to him. We chatted until the teacher came, then worked on our assignment.

Halfway through the class period, someone came into the classroom. I figured it was some kid caught skipping, so I didn't pay attention. It wasn't until the person sat 2 seats away from me when I looked up. It was Jace. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his cheeks were stained pink . His breathing was ragged. I concluded he was probably making out with his girlfriend, and got caught. I payed no attention to him the whole class period.

As I walked home from school, I thought about how my day went today. Not the best, not the worst. I had a few classes with the slut, which was a downer. I had about 2 classes with Simon. I sighed. Claves Highschool was going to be much more harder than I expected.

As I turned around the corner, I sensed a somewhat familiar presence lurking by. I slowed my pace, taking a quick look around my surroundings. I saw a shadow whiz by me from the corner of my eye. I turned around, to find nothing , other than the cold winter breeze. I huffed, then continued home, still sensing something watching me.

**A/N: Agh . I read Chapter 2, then realized I was missing some things. So I had to re-edit it. Soz for those who already read it.**

**Its not the best chapter, I just put it up because the guilt was killing me inside of not updating. I hate it when fellow Fanfictioners don't update. Anyways, comments would be great. I like critique. I'm not sure exactly how this Fanfic is going so far, so I depend on reviews to help me. Thank you for all of the reviews **

**Tina1028- D.M. Heights. I love youu. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't mind, read A/N at the end of this chapter . I know most of you probably don't like wasting your time reading A/N's, but it'd be greatly appreciated if you do! I know the A/N is kinda long, (Longer than most of my A/N's) but please bear with me! Please and Thanks . xoxo (:**

Still unable to forget the nagging feeling that someone was watching me, I headed inside my house. Home Sweet Home. Free of any sluts and/or whores. My safe haven. Just what I needed. I took off my shoes, then set my bag down on the kitchen table, momentarily forgetting about the tons of paperwork my mum had to fill out. Eh, She'll figure it out later.

"Mum. I'm home." I yelled as I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I walked into my bedroom and looked at my iPhone for any texts/ notifications. Nope; None. I placed my phone into my jean short pocket and plopped onto my bed. I gave a frustrated sigh. Why did high school have to be so boring… and tiresome… and full of dimwitted sluts.

My thoughts rambled on and strayed away to dangerous territory; for example; Jace Wayland. Something about him allured me. Hell, the guy looked like a model for playboy magazine or something. Who wouldn't be attracted to him? With golden eyes that could make any girl melt on the spot with dirty blonde hair and a smirk that screamed trouble, he was the perfect bad ass. But it felt like so much more other than my physical attraction to him; more deeper than that. Cliché, much? Jace Wayland was an ass, not to mention a player. A womanizer, at that. I recalled seeing him and Aline making out in the middle of the halls before I headed home after school. It sickened me. I wasn't really a fan of PDA, and Aline… well, she was just a bitch that had an IQ of a squirrel. But still, I felt attracted to him in levels I couldn't explain.

Frustration built in me; I let my mind ramble on until I felt the wave of exhaustion take over me as I my eyelids began to droop.

In no more than a few minutes, I blacked out into the darkness.

* * *

I was dreaming. Of what, exactly, I wasn't sure of. I was surrounded in complete and utter darkness. I felt trapped, somehow. Helpless. Unable to do anything. And I hated that feeling. I hated feeling vulnerable and weak. It wasn't my forte. I was more of the bad ass type. Someone who didn't take anyone else's shit.

Suddenly, I saw myself back when I was kid and when Valentine used to push me to do better. I remembered all of the times he abused me when I didn't do well, or when I did something I wasn't supposed to. And me being me, I did tons of things I was forbidden to do. I wanted to show him that he didn't control me, that I could do what I wanted. An act of defiance, you could say. But it never ended well on my behalf. My defiance angered him more, therefore he was more stricter and more tougher on me. He was so merciless, even when I perfected something he still thought it wasn't good enough. He wanted me to be the best. He would have no less of me. He would push me harder until I reached the extent of my potential, sometimes even more than that.

I awoke to the silent screams in my head and the beeping sound and vibration of my iPhone in my pocket. I groggily sat up in my bed, blinking several times to clear my vision. I took out my iPhone and glanced at the time; 4:42. Damn. I slept for a long time. I looked at my messages. One from Simon. And yes, I did give my number to Simon. **A/N -Wink Wink- to all those Clamon fans. (Heh. Just made that up. Clamon. Clary & Simon for those who don't understand my terminology. xD) **Knowing Simon for only a day, we were only good friends, and I'm pretty sure on both of our behalves that's all we'd ever be to each other.** A/N – Heh. Soz Clamon fans. I am strictly** **a Clace fan. ;) **

_Hey Claaaarrryy. (: -S_

**Hey. What's up, nerd? ;P –C **I texted back to him. I hit the send button, then decided to play a game of Tap Tap Revenge on my iPhone. Eh, what can I say..? I'm killer at this game. I started playing my song on TTR, Plans and Reveries by Black Gold ft. Brendon Urie. It was just getting to the good part when I got a notification text from Simon.

_;o I'm offended. I happen to take pride in my nerdiness, thank you very much. xD –S_

I laughed. Such a Simon response. **All nerds take pride in their nerdiness, Si. –C **I texted back, then resumed my game of TTR.

By the time I got his next text, I was done playing my song and was just staring at my ceiling, going over everything that happened in the past 2 days, not to mention the blonde haired shadowhunter I saw last night. The events of that night flooded through my mind clear as day, and I couldn't help but think about the strange blonde haired shadowhunter and how he was similar to someone I'd seen recently.

_Of course. Taking pride in your own nerdiness is part of the package of being a nerd. Derp. I thought you knew this type of stuff, Clary. ;) –S _

Still, I couldn't shake off the sense of familiarity, as if I knew the blonde-haired shadowhunter boy. I sighed in frustration, my mind feeling very fuzzy with all of the thinking I'd been doing lately.

**Soz, Si. I'm not a complete and utter nerd unlike some people I know. Or should I say vampires..? ;) 33 –C **

During 6th period today, me and Simon had gotten to know each other better and it almost seemed as if we've known each other for years, strange as that seems. I'd also gotten to know that Simon was a vampire. Not that surprising. He was somewhat pale when I first met him, anyways. Unlike most vamps, he was a Daylighter vampire, which allowed him to walk out in the sun when regular vampires couldn't. Some respected him, some were scared of him, and others ignored his mere prescence. Me? I thought the whole Daylighter concept was pretty bad ass. I mean, what other vampire in Idris can walk around in broad daylight and be like, "Yeah, I'm a vampire and I'm not burning to ashes by the Sun. Don't mess with me or I'll screw you up. Or eat you for dinner. Depends on your blood type."

Although Simon had a wicked cool ability, he was still Simon; my new nerd best friend.

_Admit it, You love my nerdiness, Clary. Bow down to it. 0_0 It is the master and you are the servant. ;D –S_

I chuckled. I tried thinking up a smartass reply but got nothing. It was hard to rival with Simon's dorkiness. Simon was Simon, and he knew how to throw me off balance.

Beep. Another text from Simon.

_Cat got your tongue, Fray..? Did my amazing Daylighter vampire powers render you speechless?_

The guy was trying to mock me now, eh?

**Nope. ._. Unlike some vampires, I actually have a life and don't stay on my phone 24/7. ;P –C**

I got an instant reply seconds later.

_Ouch, Fray. That cut deep. D; -S_

Feeling dirty **A/N Not that kind of dirty you perverts. ;) **andmuch in the need to release my agitation with today's events, I decided to take a steaming hot shower.

**Lmao. Don't worry. Your 'amazing Daylighter vampire powers' will heal you soon 'nuff. ;) Gotta go. Ttyl, Si . 33 ;) –C**

I set my iPhone on the table at the side of my bed and went inside of my bathroom, locking it once inside. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess, considering I just woke up and my eyes looked worn out. I undressed, then turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. I could still see small bruises from yesterday. I stepped inside the shower, and let the hot water envelop me with a sigh. The healing powers of hot water.

I put shampoo in my hair, then scrubbed and rinsed. I cleansed my body with bar soap, then stood under the shower spray a little longer than necessary. Knowing the hot water would turn off soon, I turned off the water and dried myself with a fluffy white towel. I wrapped the towel around myself, then stepped out of the bathroom in search of clothes.

I found a pair of bleach ripped skinny jeans and a plain neon green off the shoulder-cut t-shirt lying around and decided it was acceptable. I was about to change when my mum came busting into my bedroom like she'd never heard of privacy and as if she owned the place.

Pfft. So what if she pays for the bills and the mortgage… and all of my furniture. My room was my room, period. End of Story. I yelped in surprise and threw my undergarments in her face, making sure I didn't drop my towel. That would definitely be an awkward situation. Changing in front of audiences, female or male, was not my thing. Public nudity was not in my best interest.

"Clarissa," She growled, undergarments and such still attached to her face. Had it been any other circumstance, this would've been funny. Hilarious, even. Except that, it was, after all, _my_ underwear that was in her face. I mean, I love my mum and all but I don't want her dead skin cells near my underwear any time soon.

"Mum," I sighed, exasperated. "Ever heard of knocking? Or privacy?" She threw my underwear on the floor.

I looked at my discarded underwear on my floor, then up at my mum, then back at my discarded underwear.

"That was awfully rude of you, mum," I said bluntly.

She made a dismissive gesture, as if to say it was relevant. "We need to go to the Institute," She replied, ignoring my previous rant. "I have to talk to one of my old… friends there,"

"How about you go, and I'll stay at home and protect the house from any intruders lurking nearby," I drawled, a lopsided grin plastered on my face.

"No exceptions, Clarissa. You're coming with me, even if I have to force you out of this house," She replied sternly.

"Jeez, mom. I can practically feel your lovingness for me radiate off of you," I said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. "Get dressed. Be down in 10," She called out as she left the room.

I sighed, then picked up my discarded underwear off the floor and slipped it on, and preceded to put on my clothes. Once done, I went in my bathroom and put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. Eh, I wasn't much of a make-up person. My hair was still slightly wet and since I am much to lazy to get my blow drier out, I left it down in a messy way that still looked presentable.

I headed downstairs and slipped on a pair of black Vans. Seeing as my mother wasn't here yet, I went into the living room and kicked back on the sofa whilst watching the television. It'd gotten to be ten minutes later when my mum finally made an appearance.

"Come on, Clary." She said to me from the living room doorway.

"And here I was thinking I'd gotten stood up by my own mother," I said, the tips of my mouth curving up in a small smile. "Whatever happened to 'be down in 10', mommy dearest?"

"I had to take a call," She replied sheepishly.

" 'Course you did," I replied as I got up from the sofa and turned off the telly. **A/N British slang for television. Though you guys probably knew that. ;) I've always wanted a British accent. /3 **

Mom started mumbling incantations and a few seconds later, a portal appeared. I stepped inside the portal, and I was immediately transported to the Institute in New York, a big and old abandoned church to mundanes, but a a beautiful gothic-looking cathedral for Shadowhunters to stay if one needed to. The last time I'd been to the Institute was when I was 9. Occasionally, my mum would bring me here when I was younger to visit people she wouldn't tell me of at the time. She just referred to it as 'business'.

I, of course, would be roaming around the Institute's rooms and floors, always amazed at the different types of rooms and how big the place was. In my 9 year old perspective, the Institute was like a huge playground. With a weapons room containing maces, axes, swords, daggers, knives and such like that, the Institute was definitely a place I'd wanted to live in.

Looking at the Institute now, I am still amazed at the size of it. Not to mention it was definitely beautiful on the outside, as well as inside. Well constructed with wards on the outside of the Institute, it was a grand place and quite the sight.

We went up to the entrance of the Institute and repeated the chant in order to get in. **A/N: Soz. I was going to type the whole incantation thing, but unfortunately, I forgot what the exact words were. xD**

The doors opened up seconds later, permitting us to enter. We walked into the Institute, and it was just as I remembered, if not more remarkable and grand. Living in the mundie world really took its toll on me. The ceilings were high and disappeared into the gloom with stars and swords of such decorated the walls. It was truly magnificent.

"Clary, I'll be right back, okay? Stay here," She warned me, as if I were a child. Pssh. Like I was going to follow orders. I'm never good at doing that.

"Sure, mum," I said halfheartedly.

"I'm serious, Clarissa." She replied. "No wandering." After a moments' pause, she added, "Better yet, don't get yourself killed."

I grinned at her. "I'll try to do that, mum." She gave me another hesitant look, then walked off towards the corridor, which left me alone. By myself. With no parental supervision. In my mind, I was silently ticking off all the possible things I could do.

I tried being obedient like a good child. I really did. The first few seconds weren't that bad. Once it got to the 20 second mark, however, I started struggling. I tapped my foot on ceramic tiles, a habit of mine whenever I got anxious. My eyes darted around the Institute's walls, looking for something; anything interesting. Hell, I started having a conversation with myself, but that didn't go very well. After the first minute, I knew my attempts were futile and decided to give up. At least I could tell mum I tried.

"Hello," I drawled. "Anyone home..?" I asked, my lips curving up into a smirk. "No..?" Deciding it was clear, I started aimlessly walking around, making sure not to go the direction my mother went. That wouldn't have turned out pretty.

I made a left turn, which led to a corridor that had many rooms alongside it. I made sure not to go into any rooms that seemed as if it may contain people inside it. Don't want to get caught just yet.

I navigated myself through the rooms and corridors, slowly remembering where each place was located at. Remembering my favorite place in the Institute, the Weapons room, I tried finding my way back there. It took many tries, and eventually I got lost a couple times and started walking around in circles like an idiot, but after many attempts I made it back to the big oak doors that lead to the Weapons room.

I waited a few seconds before I turned the knob to the door and headed in. My eyes glued to the floor, I took a step in, then looked up. Just in time to see a knife headed straight for me. And damn was it fast. Caught off guard; I didn't think, I just acted. I hit the floor like my life depended on it, and on literal terms; it did, then screamed. I think I almost pee'd my pants.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me, or are you just crazy?" I growled to the offender, my face still pressed up against the ground with my arms draped around my head and my body curled up in a fetal position. I could only imagine how stupid I looked right now. And how very… Un-Badass-Clarissa-Morgenstern, Daughter-of-Valentine- Morgenstern;-Most-Feared-Man-In-the-world- like I seemed. **A/N If you're confused about that bit, the key word was 'Un.' xD **

"Little Red..?" The voice said, amused.

Realizing I probably looked like an utter and complete fool, I slowly stood up and brushed off the nonexistent dust I had on my jeans. This was definitely not a good impression of the whole 'badass Clarissa Morgenstern' appearance. Gathering up all the leftover dignity and courage I had, I looked up at the offender.

And nearly died on the spot. There, about 25 feet away, stood Jace Wayland in all his 5"11 (I actually google'd this) golden glory self. Of all people it just had to be Jace fucking Wayland. Kill me now. My dignity and ego went down the drain, along with my pride and self esteem.

He stood there with that smirk that told me he was thoroughly entertained with my display. Was it possible that he looked even more gorgeous than before? It seemed as if he had more confidence, more free will, now that he wasn't confined in school and there weren't any rules to prohibit him from doing anything he wanted to do. I mean, he wasn't exactly a rule abider on campus, but now that we were off campus, it seemed as if he radiated more power and arrogance.

I stood there with all the egotism I still had, fighting the urge to run out the room screaming. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you throw knives around like that to everyone who walks in the room, or is it just me?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes. Better to be pissed than embarrassed. Saves me the little bit of dignity I still had left.

He gave me a lopsided smirk, raising his eyebrows. "Nope." He replied, popping out the 'p'. "It's only you," He said, running his hand over his mouth to wipe away the smirk he had plastered on his face. The stupid egotistical jerk.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

He furrowed his eyebrows, a slow pout forming on his lips. The things I wanted to do with those sinful lips of his. "Your words hurt me, Clarissa."

"Suck it up and take it like a man," I paused, "That is, if you are one," I replied lightly, looking at him through my lashes.

He grinned, all teeth. "I do believe you are the one who intruded, Clarissa." He said. "I wouldn't have had to do such a thing had you not bombarded on my private space,"

"We're 25 feet away," I replied bluntly. "And you didn't seem to mind much about personal space when Aline was all over you after school today," I said with disgusted look on my face. Aline was a #1 example of a topnotch slut. Fake boobs, too much makeup, skimpy clothes; She had it all.

"Aline and I… Let's just say we're friends with benefits," He drawled lazily, giving me a sly wink.

I felt a pang of jealousy surge through me. "You make me sick," I replied with a scowl. Something about Jace wanted me to claim him as mine. Damn, I'd only met the guy and I was starting to be possessive. I hated clingy people; it made them seem desperate and weak, a thing I never wanted or intended to be.

"I'd rather not talk about Aline and the many whores you fuck with. So save it for someone who actually cares," I replied rudely, knowing I was overreacting a little too much.

Apparently my voice betrayed some of my emotions because not 2 seconds after I said that, he was standing right in front of me, inches away from my face. Damn, was he fast. As fast as a vampire, or maybe faster. His piercing tawny eyes stared right into mine in such a way that held many levels of intensity and… desire, was it? I couldn't tell; it was hard to concentrate when a man that gorgeous was staring at you as if you were the single most important thing in the world. It was hard to read Jace; he was most certainly not an open book. His lips curled up into a slight taunting smirk. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust then and there.

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy, Little Red?" He purred, his hand playing with a strand of my hair. He wrapped it around his finger, then tugged me towards him, his other arm slipping around my waist so we were almost chest to chest, a thin line of air separating us, giving me the freedom to back away if I so chose to. How he could go from nonchalant to all hot and bothered in 2 seconds, only heavens knew. I could feel his body warmth radiating off of him, luring me to him. I felt drugged, as if my mind wasn't working right. All I wanted to do or think about was the incredibly intoxicating man in front of me.

Entranced, I did nothing to stop him for a few moments, lured in by temptation and almost giving in to him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a small taste of what he had to offer. He was like Satan himself, tempting and ravishing. I wanted to throw myself at him, give in to his trap, but then again, the rational part of me felt like I should stay far away from him as I possibly could. I licked my lips. Decisions, Decisions.

With tough resistance, I finally knocked some sense into myself as I pushed him away from me, though only pushing myself backwards in the process. The hell.. the guy was like a brick wall. His eyes held enjoyment and satisfaction as I struggled to regain my balance. I was like the mouse, and he the lion. Nothing compared to him. I scolded myself silently. I was the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern himself. Who was I to be under another shadowhunter boy? I was, afterall, the best shadowhunter of this generation. Just why did I feel so different around him? As if he were better than me? I had no idea. It was a new feeling; to have an equal of such. Still, I felt compelled to him like a magnet.

"No," I scoffed angrily and defeatedly, still pissed at his rock-hard body and the mixed emotions I had towards him.

He gave me a grin; all wolf, his eyes challenging and hard. He leaned down toward me, his mouth near my earlobe.

"Is that so?" He murmured, his breath sending tingles down my spine.

My body reacted to our close proximity, my body flaring up as heat rushed to my face, a soft blush tainting my cheeks. I stilled my movements, trying (and failing) to make it seem like he didn't affect me.

"Mhm," I murmured, not trusting myself to say anything else that was coherent enough for him to understand.

I felt his lips touch my earlobe, his hot tongue flicking my lobe briefly before saying, "I think you're lying to me, kitten," He breathed in my ear, his scent flooding my nose. He was close to me, so incredibly close. His feet were on either side of mine, blocking me in. He smelled of sweat and I could detect a faint bit of laundry detergent.

I almost whimpered. Key word: Almost. It felt as if my heart were beating 200 times per minute. I felt suffocated from his mere presence, his scent intoxicating. I gave him a lingering once-over. He had low-slung jeans on, and a thin plain white t-shirt that was practically see through, allowing my wandering eyes to see bits of his defined muscles through his t-shirt. My hands ached to cling to his chest and feel the hard muscle there.

"Is that so?" I murmured, throwing his words right back at him. He raised his eyebrow, tilting the corner of his mouth in a small smirk. His nose traced my jaw softly, skimming it with a feather-light touch. He was teasing me. My restraint could only go so far before I knew I'd give in. The use of his tongue should've been criminal to any women alive.

"Mhm," He murmured, throwing my words back at me. He placed a chaste kiss my neck, only lingering for a second, before he met my eyes with a golden stare, a smirk etching onto his features. I had to remind myself that he was playing with me, stringing me along.

"Stop teasing me," I muttered weakly, as he flicked his tongue along my neck.

"It's fun," He replied simply, his eyes growing dark. Angel, if he kept looking at me like that I'd lose myself.

I took a step back, trying to regain rational thought back. His eyes turned back into their normal color, and he blinked. It was weird; as if we both lost ourselves in each other's presence. I knew for sure I couldn't think straight when he was so close to me. My mind went fuzzy when I did, and all thoughts were plagued by him.

I stared at him. He stared at me back, his sharp gaze focused on my green one. We continued to do this for a few moments, staring at each other for Angels knows how long. I looked down from his eyes to the floor, finally realizing what just happened moments before. What was I doing? Was I seriously just flirting with Jace Wayland? I couldn't have been. But I _did_. Knocking some sense into myself, I cleared my throat.

"I should get going," I said curtly, then left without another word, knowing Jace's gaze never left from me until I walked out of the big oak doors, listening as the doors closed with a soft creak.

All I could think about was _'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

**I KNOW. I KNOW. I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE FANFICTION WRITER. I haven't updated in 6 months. I wouldn't be surprised if my reviewers forgot this fanficc, alltogether. I am soo, sooo sorry. You do not know how sorry I am. I kept telling myself everyday I was going to update, but somehow it slipped my mind I lost a bit of inspiration, plus I've been kinda busy . I deserve a spot in loser fame. **

**I tried to make this update extra long, (9 pages on Word Document excluding this A/N) to make up for the lost updates I could've made. A little bit of fluffiness (Kinda ? ) for you guys (:  
**

**Thank you ALL who have beared with me, and I absolutely adored all of your reviews. They were what encouraged me and inspired me to update this. Please do NOT worry whether or not I will continue this fanficc, because I most certainly WILL update this fanfiction, though it may take some time to. I promise promise promiseeee to update more often. I made this chapter especially for you lovely reviewers. Again, thanks for ALL of the reviews and if any of you favorited me/ this story. **

**A small favor, if you guys could ? I want to know all of your opinions on this fanficc. Is it good ? Is it bad? Does it seem cliche-ish? Do you like the characters? On a rating of 1-10 , what is your honest opinion about this fanficc so far? You could put a 2 and I'd still be happy because I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! What could I improve about this fanficc? Etc. If you guys could tell you're honest opinion about this fanficc, I'd love you guys forever. This is my first fanficc on my own, So I'm not sure how I'm doing. Again, I depend on your reviews! And if I made any mistakes, please correct me in your review!  
**

**Thanks so much. Vivi loves you all. Xoxox. Virtual Cookies for those who review (;**

**P.S. Sorry if you guys were annoyed with all the A/N's I put in this chapter. xDAnd I am sorry if you guys didnt like Clary kinda being not badass or anything this chapter, but I assure you, Clary will have her time to shine. (;  
**


End file.
